


The Dragon of Area Fifty-Something

by MapQuest1287



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Monsters vs Aliens (2009), Monsters vs Aliens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, F/M, Immortality, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapQuest1287/pseuds/MapQuest1287
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the movie How to Train Your Dragon and the movie Monsters vs Aliens, or any of their related media.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Dragon of Area Fifty-Something

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the movie How to Train Your Dragon and the movie Monsters vs Aliens, or any of their related media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this idea on https://forums.spacebattles.com/ and I'll take a crack at it. Can't remember who post it.

“Blah Blah Blah…” Regular Speech.

‘ _Blah Blah Blah…_ ’ Though/Flashback.

“ ** **Blah Blah Blah…**** ” Summon/Omnipotent/… Being Speech.

“Blah Blah Blah…” Jutsu/Spell/Special Move/… Name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiccup has always been an optimist growing up.

Sure that attitude mostly take a dive when before he found Toothless, mostly due to his many failure when it come to killing a dragon, but deep down he had always keep the thought “tomorrow is the day I’ll succeed” in the back of his head.

The period after he had and Toothless had defeated the Red Death was a high point in his life, but it could never compare to the time when he was Chief of Old Berk, when he had led the village to it’s Golden Age. That was the time that heal the gaping wound in his heart from losing his dad.

The period when he led New Berk did come close. But it was tainted by the sadness of losing the dragon.

****

And the day he visit Toothless with Astrid and their kid, Zephyr and Nuffink, at the entrance to The Hidden World, the joy he felt when Toothless recognized him was indescribable, and when he see Toothless letting Zeph and Nuff touching his snout,…

After the flight that day, Hiccup’s hope of one day, dragons and men alike could live in peace didn’t seem so untouchable.

Even now in some small crevice of his dying body, he still has that hope.

But as he once more look upon the battlefield fill with corpse of dragon and human alike, that little bit of hope is dying a slow death.

He hear ragged breathing on his right, and turn to see his loyal friend Toothless, lying next to him, his right wing torn off and a spear that is skewering him from one side to another.

All he can asked, to himself or to the would be corpse of his best friend he don’t know, is a small question.

“How did it came to this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment.


End file.
